Unchained Melody
by KRINGLE
Summary: 'Draco is a very bad boy, he is a prankster and is worst than the Weasley twins- Ginny gets tired of this and fires back.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer   
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**I would continue if you would review, I will be a good writer if you would be a good reader. So pls. after u read this review… I need it. **

Title: 'Unchained Melody'

**__**

Give your love to someone who would love you back. 

The Prologue 

The rule Ginny has to follow, she has heard this a million times. There has to be a mutual relationship between two lovers, if only one of them shows the feeling and the other one does not- it is not called love.

Of course Ginny is not in love, she has crushes but she it was not a big deal for her as long as she's getting good grades and approachable friends that's fine with her. She wasn't too concerned about how she looked as long as she didn't look really bad. In other words, she loves to be herself…Virginia Jean Weasley. Potion and Charms perfectionist, a devoted daughter, a great chaser and did we mention she dated Draco Malfoy? no? well she didn't. 

Why would that freak want to date her? he was the Slytherin seeker who practically beats her brother's jokes combined. 

That brat was a trouble-maker, a menace, a pest you name it. He plays pranks to anyone and he never gets caught. 

Of course no one ever suspected him to be the master mind of all the pranks because he was Draco Malfoy, everyone _tried _to respect him and he always has a good cover-up for his pranks… always. 

But Ginny sees right through him, she knows it was him all along what bothers her most is why she didn't tell anyone about it…not a soul.

She figured it was him by just looking at his expression every time a prank was played, she was reading him without him knowing it.

Draco did another one of his pranks again, with his cronies Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Matthew. They put a spell on the girls bathroom so that it would flood and the girls wont be able to 'freshen up' or do something without getting soaked. _So immature _Ginny thought. All the girls that day were furious, and not to mention looked weird.

The day after that, the announcement was made to whoever was liable

for the act must reveal themselves. Ginny of course glared at Malfoy and his companions who looked simply relaxed _such good actors really. _Ginny knew that Dumbledore also knows who the miscreants were, how come he wouldn't just bust them right there and then? Dumbledore, too merciful argh. She stared at Malfoy once again but this time he turned and caught her gaze. Ginny didn't look away, she just rolled her eyes and started to stab her salad. "Hey Weasley!" she heard someone shout, she looked up to the speaker, D_raco_ then the next thing she knew, she was hit by chocolate pudding- right at her face. Laughter erupted in the great hall. She wiped the pudding off her face and stared to her right. Her brother Ron was holding back giggles. She shook her head and stood up, took a napkin and started wiping her face. She felt embarrassed but she pushed those thoughts away… She decided she should walk out, and so she swung her bag over her shoulders walking slowly out of the great hall.

None of the students noticed her waving her wand and muttering a spell while she left. Finally leaving the doors she heard pandemonium inside. She smirked and walked to the common room, she had some work to do.

~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was dancing on top of the Slytherin table. His companions were so dumbstruck that their jaws were hung open. He then, started to sing while dancing like a complete idiot. 

The other tables though were quiet amused by the slytherin's talent, actually they were laughing their asses off. 

Draco did like pranks but he didn't want one played on him. Who would dare do this to a Malfoy??? _Weasley, Virginia Weasley. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pls. Review…. I love u all pls. pls. review… 

a/n. Due to my schedule I will not be updating any of my past stories. I would be concentrating on this one. 

Sorry if you're a reader of any of my past fan fictions, I'll update them as soon as I finish this story.


	2. Beans

To my beloved reviewers!!! I love you all!

Disclaimer: 

**__**

Chapter 1: Vengeance taste Sweet.

" Nice show Drake" Blaise exclaimed before bursting out in extreme laughter. After 15 minutes of 'The Draco Malfoy Dancing Show' the whole school saw the ever so amusing show that they couldn't help but applause and of course laugh at him…but, Draco is not used to being laughed at. He was tired and beet red, his face showed pure fury. 

He looked all over the great hall glaring at each and everyone of the students and even scowling at the teachers who obviously didn't do anything to help him either.

Gaining back all his composure he started dusting his robes with poise and stepped back up at the table and gave a straight-forward bow. The students just stared at him- and he just smirked. Jumping off the table he walked out of the Great Hall not turning his head… He has one objective in his head… he wanted vengeance.

"That Weaslet is going to pay" 

^^^

Ginny was in the Prefect's Bathroom. Yes, she was a Prefect and her mum was proud of her and Ron, hah he was jealous. She didn't really care much about the 'Magnificent Trio' anymore, she has her own life, which she was happy that she has control over it.

She was having a 'relaxing' bath, dipped in warm steamy bath tub and the fragrance of roses filled the air. She loved roses so much, it's her favorite flower. It was a sign of innocence but has thorns that make it beautiful but dangerous. Despite the soothing feeling she's experiencing right now her head was still thinking of one particular person, Draco Malfoy. 

"That Malfoy, argh is the most immature seventh year I've ever seen how could he throw that nasty pudding in front of the whole school and aiming it directly at my face?! And those teacher… it's as if nothing's happening they just sat there- useless. And Ron, oh that bastard he was thick enough to laugh at his own sister and neither Hermione nor Harry did anything- in fact they also laughed. Screw them all" she blabbered to herself producing an echo around the bathroom. 

"Talking to yourself Weasley?" she jumped. _Who the hell… _"Malfoy!? what the hell are you doing here?" she said turning to face her nemesis, moving slowly so he wont see anything he shouldn't see. She found Draco standing over her, her wand in his fingers made her wince but worst is on his other hand were her pile of clothes. _Dammit! _She was fuming inside. 

"Maaaaalllllllllllfffffffoooooooooooooooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" 

she screamed to the top of her lungs. The whole room seemed to shake when the famous Weasley temper erupted. She wanted to pound him there and then if she only could. She wanted to cry but before she could start to sob, the heartless boy turned around and opened the entrance, "Don't ever mess with a Malfoy again. Especially _this _Malfoy" he stated coldly leaving Ginny with nothing, he took her wand and her clothes- what was she suppose to do now?

"Poor dear, that young man was a little bit too harsh to you. What did you do to him that made him do such this treacherous act?" the Mermaid said looking concerned at the helpless girl. But Ginny ignored her, she was in deep thought she needed to get him back and get him back good. 

"Don't mess with the Weasleys especially THIS Weasley" she muttered planning her next move to ruin the young Malfoy. 

Ginny finally got out of the bathroom when another Hufflepuff Prefect entered. Ginny was wrinkled up so bad after two hours of waiting in the bathroom. When she reached her dorm she couldn't help but plop on her four-poster and sob. _I hate you Malfoy. _

Finally she fell asleep, she decided to skip dinner she wasn't hungry. 

It was dinner time and Draco was in a good mood alright. _Weasley must still be in the bathroom I wonder if she's wrinkled up to death. _He laughed to himself and stared at the Gryffindor table. Weasley the elder was holding his _yuck _girlfriend Granger while talking to the 'oh so mighty Potter'. _Pathetic. _He still had little Weasley's wand and her handful of clothes which included her (ahem) silk black panties with an embroidered rose in the middle. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw that it matched her bra. He shouldn't have such clothing in his hands but he couldn't help it if it was part of his revenge- and what a good revenge it is! 

He started eating his food not taking the silk panties off his mind until he started dreaming of a certain red-head in those intimate lingerie. 

Ginny woke up extra early the next day planning her long awaited revenge to the awful Malfoy. Taking a shower (and made sure she locked the door) and putting on her uniform and shoving her cloak in her bag. Tying her hair with a red ribbon she cursed when she had to do this, she always uses her wand for her hair… oh boy Malfoy's gonna get it. 

For a sixteen year old, Ginny was fairly pretty. Her red Weasley hair as her asset made most guys swoon over (except Malfoy) her figure which all girls are jealous of and her brains- she was smart. In other words she was the 'perfect' little _angel _everyone thought her as, which wasn't entirely true. Most of the time she liked being ignored, at least no one thought of her as a _slut _like Parkinson. She dated a Ravenclaw once, when she was 14 but it didn't work out too well so they just broke up (he liked chocolate ice cream and she liked Vanilla- enough said) And since that relationship, her brother made sure no one was to touch his 'beloved' sister. _Beloved? yeah right. _

Walking gracefully to the Great hall to get some food, her stomach's been famished since last night. There were already a couple of students in the great hall, there was Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and of course Malfoy. She smirked knowing they'd be in early since they're planning one of their stupid pranks again. 

The boys looked at her and scowled with the 'what are you doing here… you girl' expression. Ginny shook her head with disbelief- _boys. _

As she approached them she remained smirking- stopping right in front of Crabbe who was obviously trying not to get her through them. His large structure was nothing compared to Ginny's. "What do you want?" he said grubbily letting out some of his icky spit. "Say it, don't spray it" she said firmly. Crabbe turned beet red and glared at her, finally Draco stepped in with his usual smirk plastered on his face. 

She raised her eyebrow and smiled at Draco. Which caused him to frown

"What the hell do you want Weasley?" he spat. His companion Zabini, Ginny noticed was very cute. She turned her attention back to the Malfoy. "Do you have my wand?" she asked. He reached down his pockets and pulled out her wand. _Perfect. _"Why?" he asked slyly. 

"never mind" she said turning around and walking to her own table. She had a much better plan. 

About thirty minutes later the whole hall was filled, except for the teachers- perfect time for total annihilation. She stood up on her chair and smiled when a some students looked at her. "HEY MALFOY! I BELIEVE I LEFT MY WAND, MY CLOTHES AND MY _UNDERWEAR _IN YOUR ROOM LAST NIGHT?" she winked after shouting in front of the whole great hall. A mass of 'what the hells' were heard and everyone was looking at her and Draco. She looked at his expression he was obviously annoyed.

"Yeah right Weasel like I'd let you in my room!" he shouted back causing his companions to laugh. _Oh yeah? "OH DRACO DEAR, WHY WOULD YOU REGRET IT? YOU WERE _practically BEGGING_ FOR ME… AND PEOPLE IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN… HERMIONE PLS. ACCIO MY WAND he_ took it last night so he could do anything to me, and I wont be able to hex him back- Although I don't think I would have hexed him, he was…let's just say-_good_."

__

Ginny said, loud enough for everyone to hear. As soon as Draco heard the words accio his eyes widened.

Hermione hoped that what Ginny was saying wasn't true but she nodded and took out her wand. "ACCIO GINNY'S WAND" Hermione exclaimed- everyone turned to Malfoy and suddenly a heartwood wand flew from his pockets to Hermione's hands. Everyone was shocked that their jaws were left open. The silence was deafening especially to Draco's ears. 

"Why You BASTARD!!!!" the silence was broken by the loud outburst of the other Weasley. He was walking to the Slytherin table, red as a tomato ready to pounce at his prey. 

He pulled Draco by his collar and shoved him to the wall. Draco responded by kicking him which caused Ron to trample on some sitting students. Ron stood back up and attacked his archenemy and both were trying to knock each other out. The hall remained silent, even Draco's cohorts were just looking at the sight before them. 

"STOP!" both boys suddenly stopped attacking each other and looked up to find Professor McGonnagal(sp?) herself looking furiously at them. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley in my office this instant!" Both nodded angrily and glared at each other. Before leaving the hall Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table encountering the eyes of a sneering Virginia. _Bitch._

Review my story pls. I hope this is a long enough chapter. I have to tell you that our MSN wont work so I'd probably upload this days after I typed it. It's March 19 today and I just finished the first chapter.

I hope you review because I'm really hoping I could finish this story that's my goal to have a good number of reviews J O thanks for everything I love u all and pls.

**__**

REVIEW 


	3. Fireworks

Hello! **Thanks for your reviews pls. continue reviewing.**

To my loving reviewers J 

badangel00013, txt-eva,Lee,Vixen,Dragix,Brightgurlblue,Magic girl2,Wind and Ashes,crazyfriendsfan,fairys8ter Thank you J 

Dragix: heehee thanks for the comment, yes Ron would most likely pound anyone who hurts his sister, yes that will happen-but as of now not yet. 

And I don't wanna poison Ginny, as I've said Draco becomes a prankster worst than her brothers but still the evil sexy git. lol 

Chapter 2: You hate me, and I hate you 

"The little show you presented in the Great Hall is highly unadvisable! You two should be ashamed, both 7th years showing a bad example to our younger students! 50 points off each of you for misbehaving. You two should have known better than to attack each other" the Deputy Headmistress paused. "…and may I asked why this argument started in the first place?" 

"He fucked my sister! and I bet it was by force, Ginny wouldn't do such a thing with a, a bloody bastard like him!" Ron said while glaring at Draco. 

McGonagall's eyes widened as he heard Ron's testimony. "Mr. Weasley watch your language! I'm going to owl your parents regarding your manners!" 

Draco smirked but it soon faded as McGonagall's eyes fell on him. It was the first time he saw her this angry, he gulped and cleared his throat.

"Mr.Malfoy, is Mr. Weasley's declaration true? Did you really…had intercourse with Ms. Virginia Weasley?" when he heard the name he growled. He hated her with so much passion now. "Professor, I have never and never will touch that Weasley. It is just her way of tormenting me." Draco said calmly.

"Malfoy! My sister wont do anything bad to other people it they didn't do anything to her, if what you're saying is true then I want to know what _you _did to her to make her act like that!" 

McGonagall noticed that Mr.Malfoy was obviously saying the truth, but what Ron Weasley said was also true, the model student Virginia must have done something that obviously made her brother think that she… had some kind of interaction with the young Malfoy. Or she could have done it to get back at Draco for something he's done to her previously. The professor had begun to see that the pieces might fall into place and that she needed Virginia Weasley here instead of her brother. 

"Mr. Weasley detention tomorrow after school, you may leave. Mr. Malfoy stay here-" Ron frowned and stood up to leave. "…oh and Mr. Weasley pls. send your sister here too," Draco's face turned into terror and confusion and so did Ron's. 

"but…" Ron tried to reason. "No buts MR. Weasley! Go!" obviously afraid that he might lose more points he breath out heavily and nodded. Heading off to find his sister. 

Draco was uncomfortable, he tried to avoid the old woman's eyes but they seem to see right through him. He looked up and instead of seeing a frowning McGonagall, he saw a smiling one. His face on the other hand showed nothing.

Soon, a knock on the door was heard and the head of Virginia Weasley appeared. Draco roared mentally.

"Ms. Weasley come in" Professor Minerva said while standing up and moving towards her. Ginny walked in and her eyes widened when she took a seat next to the person she despised most, Malfoy.

Minerva was standing behind them. "Now" Minerva cleared her throat, Draco and Ginny looked up to her. "…I think you two have some things to discuss about. I'll be right back in an hour. And pls. do avoid starting an argument" 

Minerva gave a last smile and left the two alone in silence.

Alone in McGonagall's office the two didn't even look at each other.

They just sat there, staring in space. 

"You're a 100% bitch Weasley" 

"Well you're a 100% bastard" 

"You should have fucked off!" 

"You threw the pudding at my freaking face!" 

"Well you were… shit" Draco must admit he started all of this, he still had to figure out why he did throw that pudding at her face.

"…see Malfoy it's all you're fault and don't you blame me for anything, you know it was you in the first place!" Virginia sermonized. 

"Well I couldn't help but get curious if you'd still look pretty even covered with pudding" _alright that didn't come out the way I planned. _Draco cursed to himself and awaited for Virginia's reaction.

__

Ginny.

What did he just say? He couldn't help that I looked cute? that's why he threw that stupid pudding… did that just came out of Draco Malfoy's mouth??? what the hell?! 

"What?" Ginny asked, now facing Draco. She wanted to know if what he said was what he _did_ say.

"Nuthin" he muttered playing with his tie, obviously trying to look as if he was bored. _Admit it Malfoy you think she is pretty for a lowly Weasley. _

Twenty minutes passed… 

__

Silence

_Silence_

Silence

Silence

"I'm bored" she said reluctantly tapping her fingers on the wooden armrest.

She had been in the office for a good thirty minutes now without doing anything, but sitting in the same room with Draco Malfoy 

She looked over to Malfoy who wasn't paying much attention to her. 

He was staring at nothing but space. She rolled her eyes and plopped herself on the chair, taking a deep breath. He wasn't listening. And she couldn't help but talk, great just great. 

__

I bet he's fantasizing, figures. Boys think about girls and sex every 7 seconds. 

Pathetic… 

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Malfoy still staring into space, completely annoyed Ginny… bad chemistry.

"Malfoy!!! Say something!" Draco jumped when a very deafening scream invaded his ears. He processed the words in his mind, damn his ears hurt. 

Realizing where he was and who he was with, he frowned and didn't do anything.

__

I'd just sit here, wait for an hour to pass and leave. I would not talk to the pathetic Weasley. Period. 

Ginny stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" he asked coldly. She stopped and eyed him furiously. 

"I would die with boredom if I'd stay here Malfoy. Who ever thought, the famous Slytherin who giddy girls swoon over… and also is the prankster no one knows about is this freaking boring?" 

Draco was taken aback. _Who the hell does she think she is? and to think, she knows that I'm behind all of those pranks. I could get in trouble for this._

"For your information Weasley, I don't talk to low life Weasleys like you!" 

He said now standing up facing Ginny. She seemed calm, and confident but there was a glint in her eyes that stated that she was furious.

"Bastard" she muttered pulling on the door handle. _locked just great. _She nudged it again. _Still locked. _"Alohamora" she muttered pointing her wand at the door handle. _No success. _

"I guess were stuck here for…" Draco looked at the clock. "…another 30 minutes." stated Draco sitting back on his chair. Ginny moved back to her chair too, totally infuriated. 

"Are you still Potter's devotee?" he simply asked not looking at her. 

"No" 

"Yeah right." he scowled. No answer from little Weaslet yet. 

"You're telling me to talk. But now I start talking you're the one who suddenly lost enthusiasm" he also was bored, and the fact that the little Weasley is with him, he should 'get to know' her more. _Yeah right ._

__

Just because the entire male population in Hogwarts thinks she's hot doesn't mean he thinks she's hot too. Wait, I am part of the male population of hog warts- then with the exception of Me. I am picky with my women. 

Ginny ignored him. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a large framed object. She stood up and took a better look of it. It was nearly as tall as her, large words inscribed on it in a beautiful script.

She begun to read the words out loud…

****

FIREWORKS 

You hate me and I hate you,   
And we are so polite, we two! 

But whenever I see you, I burst apart   
And scatter the sky with my blazing heart.   
It spits and sparkles in stars and balls,   
Buds into roses--and flares, and falls. 

Scarlet buttons, and pale green disks,   
Silver spirals and asterisks,   
Shoot and tremble in a mist   
Peppered with mauve and amethyst. 

I shine in the windows and light up the trees,   
And all because I hate you, if you please. 

And when you meet me, you rend asunder   
And go up in a flaming wonder   
Of saffron cubes, and crimson moons,   
And wheels all amaranths and maroons. 

Golden lozenges and spades   
Arrows of malachites and jades,   
Patens of copper, azure sheaves.   
As you mount, you flash in the glossy leaves. 

Such fireworks as we make, we two!   
Because you hate me and I hate you. 

****

Amy Lowell _Pictures of the Floating World_

Draco heard the poem and looked up to her. _You hate me and I hate you. _

"nice poem" he commented. "I know, sounds awfully familiar" Virginia stated looking at him. "…although, it seemed that there's more than fireworks in the poem" Draco began. "Yeh I know, they compare their anger to fireworks." Ginny said. 

"Yes, the poet must be a girl, the person she's stating is more solid if you noticed." he said now a bit more interested.

"I know, but there is no hatred Malfoy" she said not taking her eyes off him. 

Draco was challenged, he didn't look away, instead he locked his orbs to his.

"no hatred indeed…" 

"They love each other" they both said in unison. 

"You can't hate someone…" Draco was cut by Ginny's voice

"…unless you love that someone" Draco raised his eyebrows and took his a seat once more. The Poem kept replaying in his mind… "_because you hate me and I hate you" _

____________________________________________________________

****

What do you think? well pls. review J 

The poem is one of my favorites, 'Fireworks' by Amy Lowell.

PLS. REVIEW!


End file.
